


Kingdom Hearts III

by VoltronIsBae



Category: Disney - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Kingdom Hearts II, Sora and Riku share a dream of a mysterious girl who needs their help. This dream marks the beginning of their newest journey to defeat Xehanort , and along the way, they recover friends who they thought were lost, discover things that they thought were only myths, and travel to brand new worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Hearts III

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of my new series! Hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what kind of worlds you would like to see! I have few planned but would like some new ideas! Thanks guys! Please leave a comment if you can!

All she could do was run, having no clue where the winding alley ways would lead her. She was hoping that they would take her away from the creatures that were chasing her. She suddenly divided into another alley, leaning into the darkness, trying to hide and catch her breath. She watched as the horde passed by, completely oblivious to her position.

She had no idea how long she had been fighting these things but they had taken a toll on her. Deep cuts covered her body, blood sluggishly dripping from them. Her clothes were ripped in places and were soaked with a mixture of blood and sweat, her long, creamy, blonde hair was matted with the same mixture, seeming to dye it red. The most striking thing about the girl was the weapon she carried.... a Keyblade. 

It was quite gorgeous weapon, the shaft was a light silver, which shimmered brightly in the darkness. The teeth of the blade was shaped into an angel’s wing, pure white with gold and blue laced within it. The most unique piece of her keyblade was the hilt, which was very similar to the teeth of the blade, but instead it was two angel wings, shaped into a heart. Connecting the hilt and shaft was a mysterious symbol. 

Even with this legendary blade within their grasp, many others would have given into the pain and fear, but she continued to fight with everything she had. 

Just as the girl gained her breath back, the sound of claws on the cobblestone echoed through her ears. She didn't stick around too long, pushing away from the wall and ran in the opposite direction the horde had gone. But the creatures had caught her trail rather quickly and chased began again.

The girl was beginning to slow slightly, deliberately allowing the creatures to catch up to her. Her bright blue eyes searched for a way to escape the creatures once again and found it in an upcoming turn. She spared a glance back and saw one of the creatures' launched itself at her, yellow eyes locked on its target. Without missing a beat, the girl jumped, turning in mid-air, spinning her Keyblade toward the creature.

"Fira!" The attack launched from the blade, cutting straight through it and many others behind it. She gracefully landed and continued running. She quickly made it to the turn and took it before realizing that she had hit a dead end.

"Dammit!" She shouted, slamming her fist in to the wall that is blocking her way. She rested her forehead against the wall, trying to push the pain and fear back into the recess of her mind.

Suddenly, the sound something scraping the rock alley way could be heard. She swiftly turned around, placing her keyblade in front of her, readying herself to strike whatever came her way. She watched as the black creatures started to appear, blocking her escape. More and more appeared, she knew deep down that she didn't have much of a chance to defeat these things, but she couldn't give up without trying.

Out of blue, the girl closed her eyes, and whispered something.

"If anyone can hear me, please help me."

And as soon as the words were spoken, her blue eyes shot open and she race towards the horde of creatures, ready to fight with everything she had. She thought that this would be her final stand, and that nothing would ever come from the prayer she had just sent out into the universe.

However, that was not the case, because at that very moment, on a completely different world, two young heroes awoke from their dream of her whole ordeal.

Her prayers were about to be answered.


End file.
